An Innocent Love
by healingblue
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis berumur 18 tahun yang terus terbayang akan cinta pertamanya ,Uchiha Sasuke, kembali bertemu dengan cinta monyetnya itu. Ditambah lagi, mahasiswa muda, Uzumaki Naruto, yang muncul dengan tatoo bertuliskan nama Hinata. Ada misteri apakah ini? Atau hanya sekadar takdir non-sense di kehidupan Hinata yang serba plain? RnR please!


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**o0o**********************************o0o**

**AN INNOCENT LOVE**

**~ SasuHina~**

**By : healingblue**

**o0o**********************************o0o**

**CHAPTER 1 – THE INNOCENT GIRL **

o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o

Drrt—

Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ tersentak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari _laptop_ kesayangannya dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang berair karena sudah berjam-jam menatap layar _laptop_ itu, berusaha untuk menyiapkan tugas kuliahnya. Ia meraih benda bergetar yang merusak konsentrasinya tadi dan membuka pesan yang masuk ke _smartphone_-nya itu.

Dan sialnya, ternyata hanya sms dari operator.

Muncul urat kesal di dahi gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata. 18 tahun.

Menghela nafas, ia berusaha untuk tenang. Tidak seperti sahabat karibnya, Ino, yang saking kesalnya malah membalas sms itu dengan kata-kata _non-sense_, seperti, "Mentang-mentang aku jomblo, jadi aku mesti terhibur sms dari lo gitu?", "Promo gak mesti nyemak inbox juga kale", "Cariin cowo dong biar gak perlu kamu gangguin lagi", "Tanggung jawab dong! Ter-php nih, kirain si doi" dan blabla.

Dan, balasannya memang cepat, tapi tetap sama. "Maaf _keyword_ Anda salah"

Alhasil, pulsa Ino juga yang kemakan dan gak bisa balas sms dari pacarnya, Sai.

Gadis itu pun terkekeh mengingat kejadian itu dengan segala ekspresi Ino yang berubah-ubah dari yang alay, marah, dan kalang kabut.

Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding bergambar lavender di sudut kamarnya itu. Tampak sudah jam 23.45.

"Wah, udah jam segini aja," batinnya.

Iapun mulai membuka buku hariannya dan menulis di lembaran baru untuk "melaporkan" kegiatannya hari ini.

.

.

_30 Agustus 2012_

_Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Pergi kuliah, makan siang di caf__é__ dan lainnya. Ah, aku juga hampir merampungkan makalah. Semoga dosennya tidak cerewet untuk nyuruh ngulang. Sekian untuk hari ini. Oyasumi._

_ ._

_ ._

Gadis itu menatap apa yang baru ditulisnya. Merasa ada yang janggal, ia membalik-balik buku diary-nya itu. Semua kata-katanya tampak similar. Yah, mungkin karena memang tidak ada yang spesial dalam hidupnya , terutama _lovelife_. Nol besar.

Perempuan yang sedang kita bicarakan ini memang tidak punya pengetahuan cinta apa-apa. Tidak pernah pacaran. Tidak pernah sama sekali. Tetapi tentunya, ia pasti pernah menyukai seseorang yang hingga detik ini masih melekat di kepala berambut lurusnya itu.

Ya, pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sempat hilang dari hatinya, yang kemudian tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

~o0o~

SEPULUH TAHUN YANG LALU.

.

.

.

"_Hajimemashite_. Uchiha Sasuke _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

Seorang anak lelaki berambut raven dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang berkarisma membungkuk, memperkenalkan dirinya. Tampak sepasang mata beriris abu-abu menatapnya, merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya.

"Apa ini?" pikirnya.

Ia merasakan seluruh darahnya mengalir ke wajahnya.

"Nah, _minna-san_, baik-baik dengan Sasuke-_kun_ ,ya! Sasuke-kun bisa duduk di sebelah Shikamaru_-kun_, ya," kata Iruka-_sensei_, guru kelas I A itu.

"Hai!" kata seorang anak mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menjabat tangan murid baru itu.

"Hn," katanya sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah anak jabrik itu, menghiraukannya.

Hanya itu jawaban yang ke luar dari mulut murid pindahan itu. Tampak dingin.

"Hei! Kau tak perlu dingin begitu! Kita berteman yaa"

"Terserah"

Anak itu terus mengoceh dan mengoceh pada si anak baru misterius itu, yang hanya diam menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN.

.

.

"_Nee, nee_~ Hinata-_chan_! Siapa orang yang kamu suka?" tanya Tenten, salah satu teman gadis cilik Hyuuga itu.

"E-eh?" gadis cilik yang sekarang sudah duduk di kelas tiga SD itupun bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hei, sudahlah, Hinata-_chan_! Tidak perlu malu begitu! Aku juga bakal ngasihtau siapa yang aku suka juga, lho!" kata Tenten meyakinkan.

"Erm— a-aku tidak yakin," mulai tampak semburat merah yang merona di pipi gadis itu.

"Hei, ayolah, Hinata-_chan_!" kata temannya yang lain.

"Kami tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa, lho!"

"Ba-baiklah. Se-sebenarnya, a-aku suka pa-pada... Sasuke_-kun_,"

"_NANIII_?" teriak seluruh anak cewek yang ada di situ.

"Beneran, Hinata_-chan_? Wah!"

Dan, mereka semuanya heboh, sampai suatu saat.

.

.

HINATA POV

.

.

Teng-teng.

Terdengar bel tanda seluruh siswa _Konoha Elementary School_ diperbolehkan pulang berbunyi.

Semua murid berhamburan keluar.

Kecuali, guru kelas itu yang masih harus mengerjakan beberapa hal, aku yang sedang menyatat PR di depan, dan Uchiha Sasuke, anak lelaki yang terbilang berprestasi di sekolah dengan nilai-nilai yang lebih dari memuaskan.

Ah, ini gawat. Aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini dan keluar. Itulah pikiranku.

Tapi, tiba-tiba...

TUK—

Aku merasakan seseorang memukul kepalaku dari belakang, dan sebelum aku berbalik, aku mendengar orang itu berkata,

"Kau suka padaku, ya?"

Setelah terlanjur berbalik, aku menemukan bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke_-kun_!

Ah, tidak! Memalukan sekali!

Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Kenapa? Ya, Tuhan!

Kemudian aku teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika aku memberitahu kepada seluruh anak cewe rahasia terbesarku ini. Ah, aku bodoh sekali.

Sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa, ia berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Dari kejadian itu, aku tidak berani lagi menatap langsung Sasuke-_kun_. Hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh, menyimpan perasaan cinta pertama ini sendirian. Setelah lulus, aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya (bahkan kami satu SMP). Hanya mendengar bahwa dia sudah pacaran dua kali. Entah dengan siapa. Dia tenggelam hanya pada memori cinta monyet-ku. Itulah pikiranku, sampai takdir berkata lain.

.

.

.

MUSIM GUGUR, 7 TAHUN KEMUDIAN...

.

.

"_Nee_, Hinata_-chan_! Bangun dong! Sudah kelas 2 SMA kok mesti dibangunin sih?"

Kudengar suara _Kaa-san_ yang mengganggu tidur nyenyakku.

"Nggh—"

Aku berusaha bangkit dan mengumpulkan nyawaku, sebelum disiram oleh _Kaa-san_(?).

"Hinata-_chan_, cepat mandi dan sarapan. Nanti terlambat," kata _Kaa-san_ sebelum meninggalkan kamar bernuansa _lavender_ku itu.

Aku masih dalam kondisi duduk berbalut selimut ungu muda-ku, mengucek-ucek mata, berusaha kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kualihkan wajahku, berusaha menemukan jam, tapi yang bertabrakkan dengan mata beriris abu-abuku itu bukannya jam, tapi kalender, yang posisinya memang pas di sebelah jam lavenderku itu.

.

_FALL, AUGUST 24__t_h

.

.

.

~o0o~

"Nee~ Hinata-_chan_! Kamu jadi ikut acara itu gak?" kudengar sahabat karibku, Ino, bertanya.

"Ng? Acara apa?"

"Itu, lho! Acara yang ditawarin sama kakak sepupu kamu!"

"Ah! seminar itu, ya?"

"Ih, kok bisa lupa sih? Ikut gak? Kalau kamu ikut, aku ikut deh~" kata Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ng? Beneran, Ino-_chan_? _Arigatou_! Jujur, aku gak tau mesti pergi sama siapa hehe" kataku berterimakasih padanya.

"Oke, kita ketemuan di depan gedung besok yaa~ _Jaa ne_!" kata Ino sambil pergi meninggalkan aku di kelas. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang tinggal aku sendirian di kelas. Aku segera menyimpan peralatan-peralatan sekolahku ke dalam kelas.

Lalu, aku mengecek waktu pada _smartphone_-ku. Pukul 2. Aku harus bergegas.

~o0o~

"Hah, seminar hari ini ngebosenin sih sebenernya. Tapi karena ada Hinata_-chan_ jadi bisa ngegosip seharian deh! Muahahaha~"

"Ino_-chan_, jangan-jangan itu sebenernya tujuanmu?" kataku geli.

"Iya dong! Apa lagi coba? Kita gak akan bisa jalan-jalan dalam rangka hal lain selagi ada _otou-san_mu yang galak itu," kata Ino menjawab 'pertanyaan-tak-perlu-dijawab' itu.

"Yah, iya sih sebenarnya," kataku yang tanpa sadar membenarkan pernyataan sahabatku itu.

"Wah, apa ini? Ino-_chan_ merasakan ada bau anak durhaka nih~" kata Ino sambil menggodaku.

"_Urusai~_!" seruku sambil mendorong sahabatku itu dengan pinggangku.

"Hei! _Ittai!_" katanya sambil membalas doronganku.

Begitulah kami, dorong-dorongan sambil berjalan pulang, tertawa-tawa bersama. Tanpa tahu akan ada sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Ya, siapa yang akan tahu?

~o0o~

.

.

.

"_Tadaimaa~_" kataku sesampai di rumah nyamanku itu, melepas sepatu dan memasukkannya ke dalam rak.

"_Okaeri!_" kudengar kaa-san menjawab dari dapur, sedang mempersiapkan makan malam seperti biasa tampaknya.

Aku bergegas masuk ke kamar untuk mandi dan akan membantu kaa-san.

Alih-alih langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, aku merebah ke tempat tidur dulu, mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Hah, hari ini menyenangkan. Untung ngajak Ino-chan. Hihi. Ah! Apa sebaiknya aku berterimakasih pada seminar itu,ya?"

Memikirkan ide bagus, aku membuka _smartphone_-ku, membuka aplikasi _Twitter_. Tampak di layar kecil di depanku ini_, timeline tweets_ orang-orang yag sedang _online_ sekarang. Wah, ada _mention _dari Ino_-chan_!

.

"_**Ino Yamanaka - sweetino_**_

_**Hari ini menyenangkan! Thanks for today darl! 3 hyuugahinata"**_

_** .**_

Pfft— Ino-chan memang berbeda. Di sini, aku mau berterimakasih pada seminar itu, dia malah berterimakasih padaku. Akupun membalas mention dari Ino.

.

_**"Hinata Hyuuga - hyuugahinata**_

_** sweetino_ Ur very welcome, sweetheart! 3"**_

_**.**_

Setelah membalas mention dari Ino, akupun mengklik kolom "_What's happening?_" di bagian paling atas dan mengetik mention terimakasihku untuk seminar itu.

_**"Today is a blessing day. Thanks for the guidance! seminar***"**_

Lalu, aku mengklik button _tweet _di bawahnya. Dan _tweet_ku pun terkirim.

Aku keluar dari aplikasi itu dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum dimarahi Kaa-san.

Tanpa sadar, akan ada satu notifikasi dari _Twitter_ yang akan membuat hidupku berbalik 180o.

~o0o~

"Hinata-chan! _Ohayou~_" sapa Ino dengan riang pagi itu. Seperti biasa, ia melanggeng ke bangkuku, tampak bersemangat sekali. Lain pihak denganku yang sedang menidurkan wajahku di meja, tampak kehabisan energi padahal masih pagi.

"_Ohayou_, Ino_-chan_..." sapaku dengan nada tak se-gembira dia. Seperti detektor tercanggih di dunia, ia langsung tahu ada yang tak beres denganku, yang sedang melamun menatap layar _smartphone_ku. Tampak aplikasi Twitter dengan jelas di sana, tepatnya di bagian '_Connect_'.

"Hinata_-chan, doushi_—" Ino-chan tampaknya sudah melihatnya.

"_NANI? SASU—" _aku langsung reflek menarik Ino-chan, membengkap mulut embernya itu.

Tampak semua orang di kelas itu menge-_stare_ kami berdua. Aduh, Ino-chan.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok, _mina_! Jangan peduliin dia hahaha" kataku cengengesan hambar.

Aku tahu ini pasti bakal jadi masalah besar. Totalnya kira-kira, ada 4 orang di kelas ini yang mengenal Sasuke_-kun_. Kalau sampai mereka tahu aku masih suka padanya, bisa gawat. Eh, tunggu. Suka?

Huft, syukurlah, mereka sudah berbalik melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Hi-hinata-_chan?_ Kok bisa sih?" tanya Ino bingung melihatku.

Lalu, aku menatap layar smartphoneku.

.

.

.

**Connect**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**__ and __Seminar ***__ followed you._

_Seminar ***__ retweeted your tweet._

_Today is a blessing day. Thanks for the guidance! seminar***_

_Ino Yamanaka - sweetino__

_Hari ini menyenangkan! Thanks for today darl! 3 hyuugahinata_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

~o0o~

"Nggh—"

Aku mimpi ini lagi. Ya Tuhan, padahal tidak ada istimewanya setelah dipikir-pikir. Kami hanya saling _follow_, dan tak ada interaksi apapun. _Mention_ tidak, _DM_pun tidak. Aku selalu berpikir itu hanya '_manner'_. Kan wajar sih meng-_follow_ teman masa SD kita? Tak ada masalah. Ya, begitu. Jadi pagi ini pun, walau bertemu dengannya tidak akan apa-apa. Iya, aku yakin.

Drrt—

Smartphone-ku bergetar. Ada pesan _LINE_ ternyata. _Oh my gosh_, aku terkesiap.

.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_** Udah berangkat? Aku di depan kosmu nih.**_

.

YA AMPUN. Sasuke-kun ngapain di depan kos? Apa dia mau menjemput? Ah, tidak mungkin. GAK MUNGKIN. Dia cuma mau menggodaku sama seperti saat kelas 3 SD. Akupun membalasnya.

_**Gak usah bercanda.**_

Dan balasannya pun segera sampai.

_**Ngapain coba? Lihat dari jendelamu sendiri.**_

Aku sudah memikirkan untuk lihat dari jendela. Tapi, takut. Perlahan, kuberanikan diriku untuk membuka daun jendela di samping tempat tidurku.

Itu dia. Ya ampun. Aku melihat jam. Udah jam 9 pagi. Aku harus bergegas, kuliah bakal dimulai setengah jam lagi!

Tanpa memikirkan Sasuke-kun, aku buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi, memakai baju, mengambil onigiri dari kulkas, dan makan sambil di jalan menuju pintu keluar. Untungnya semua sudah tertelan habis sebelum Sasuke-kun melihatku.

Aku merapikan bajuku dan menggosok-gosok bibirku, siapa tahu masih ada sisa nasi.

Dia berpaling, memandangku.

"_Ohayou,_ Hinata," katanya datar melihatku.

Walaupun ekspresinya datar begitu, aku bisa melihat garis-garis merah di pipinya. Memangnya pagi ini sepanas itu?

Oke, ayo tampak biasa saja, Hinata. Aku akhirnya menghampirinya dan membalas, "_O-ohayou,_ Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn," katanya memalingkan wajahnya, berjalan menyusuri jalan.

"_Ne_, Sasuke_-kun_. Kenapa kamu menjemputku?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulutku.

"Me-menjemput? Jangan salah kira. Kebetulan jalan kita searah. Jangan berpikir macam-macam," jawabnya yang lumayan panjang.

"A-ah, _souka_" jawabku agak kecewa.

"Ehem, tapi, aku _memang _menunggumu sih," katanya dengan semburat merah di pipinya, menatapku.

Aku merasakan makna yang dalam dari kalimat itu. Dadaku berdesir saat menatapnya. Aduh, jantungku, bisakah kau mengecilkan volumemu? Nanti terdengar Sasuke-kun.

"A-ah, _s-souka. A-arigatou_," kataku mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah tampan bermata hitam kelam itu, membuatku terhanyut dalam tatapannya. Aku berusaha berjalan dari tempat itu. Sasuke-kunpun begitu.

~o0o~

"Benarkah? Kalian pergi bareng?" kata Ino setengah berbisik setelah mengucapkan kata 'benarkah'.

"_Ha'i._ Ah, aku tak tahu lagi mesti apa, Ino-chan. Kupikir semuanya akan berjalan mulus dan aku takkan jumpa lagi dengannya. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Dia ternyata kuliah di tempat yang sama. Aduh, aku mesti gimana, Ino-chan?" tanyaku bingung memelas pada Ino-chan.

"Ini berarti takdir, Hinata_-chan_! Ah, aku iri sekali padamuuu~" kata Ino menggodaku.

"Ino-chan!" balasku.

Seketika aku dan Ino merasakan atmosfir berbeda di ruang kelas. Semua orang tampak diam. Aku melihat ujung pintu. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru, sedang menenteng tas di pundaknya. Tampak seperti mahasiswa luar negeri. Tapi, yang menarik perhatian bukan orangnya, tapi lengannya yang ber-tatoo besar. Aku menatapnya ngeri sekaligus terkejut.

Tertulis, 'Hinata' dalam huruf _hiragana._

.

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


End file.
